Warm white night
by Ana Paula92
Summary: Oneshoot. Zeroshii or Sheelos fluffy. Zelos and Sheena have a little conversation in flanoir before Zelos's bretayal. Little sopilers.


Sheelos fluffy one-shot… Sheena and Zelos had a little conversation in the night, at flanoir. A little spoiler.

Well… I am not American or British, I am actually Brazilian, so my English isn't that good.. Well… I only hope you enjoy it

Especial Thanks: Mecer (without you, I couldn't have done this)

Please, read and review!

Sheena was sitting there, looking through the window, starring at the silver snow that was falling from the sky in that cold night at Flanoir. In the deep thoughs she were, only thinking about they journey to save both worlds, Sheena didn't heared that stupid chosen approaching her. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on their journey now that they were returning to the Tower of Salvation. But then, a strange feeling was bothering her, and she didn't knew what was it.

"Hey hunny, you awake?" the summoner snapped back into reality, hearing that so familiar voice from behind her.

"Oh, Zelos. It is you. Don't try to scary me again, I was thinking in something important."

"Important? Really? What is it? Me?" he asked, curious

"It's…No! It was nothing! Nothing of your business!" she snaped back

"Hey, relax. Come on, hunny, let's go to a walk."

"Why would I walk with you!"

"I… Need to talk to you. Please, just tonight."

She didn't wanted to go, but he seemed somewhat serious, and she was curious about what did he wanted to say.

"You…Will not try anything fun, will you?"

"No! 'Course not, Hunny! Trusth me at least once, will ya?"

"Okay, let's go…"

With that, they walked outside, into that cold night. They went for under the snow, the slighter light of the moon right above them. Zelos then suddenly spoke, he's eyes distants from the present, going through the past.

"...On that day, Meltokio had a record snowfall. It looked just like this city."

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?" replied Sheena, kind confused.

"Ah, just a story about the past. I suddenly felt like talking about it."

"Well, if you want to talk… I'm all ears" She didn't knew why she was doing so, but she somehow wanted to help him. To be there when he needed. To make at least a little difference on his life.

"I was so excited to see snow for the first time, and I made a snowman in the garden with my mother. Then suddenly, the snowman fell apart. Before I knew what was going on, red snow began to fall."

"...Red... snow?"

"It was my mother's blood. She was murdered"

"..." She didn't knew what to say. He was telling her the saddest history in his all life, as he had already explained her, the history of his mother's death.

"As she fell, she grabbed my shoulder and told me:'You should never have been born.'"

"That's... That's horrible!" She did.. what? How could.. How could a mother say THIS to her son? Damn… Was she that horrible?

"My mother probably loved somebody else. But because of the oracle from Cruxis she had to marry the Chosen at the time - my father. And the old man had another woman as well."

She realized, then, how dark was his past and how he felt sorry for it. Although he didn't say it clearly, she knew he felt that way.

"Zelos… You know… none of that was your fault…"

"...The magic that killed my mother was meant to me"

"What?" So… He really was feeling responsible for his mother death…

"They targeted me because I was the next chosen. My mother was caught in the crossfire."

"Zelos…"

"The one who tried to kill me was Seles' mother. They executed her and Seles was placed under house arrest in the abbey."

"So that's what happened." Why didn't he ever told her that? Why did he hid it all the time? And why was he telling her that NOW?

"I never wanted to be the chosen. I spent every moment of my life wishing I could just run away." So… He was just like her… He had a dark past, and hated the fact that someone decided his destiny, not himself. "...Chosens lead really difficult lives."

"I can only imagine what it's like." Well… At least she liked her destiny, as the successor of Mizuho. "But I still understand how hard it must be. I… too, have a dark past, after all."

"...Sorry. Kinda hard to think of anything to say to a story like that, right? I mean… You still have a future."

"You do too! We'll never let you be whatever you don't want to!" she said, a little hotheaded. He looked down, and she suddenly decided to change the subject a little, and talk about another thing that was bothering her a little, too."… But why did you suddenly decide to tell me?"

"I shouldn't never been born."

"Wh...why do you say that!"

"I'm not saying I still think that way now. But all my life, I've been rejected by my parents, shunned by the church, and viewed as a threat by the royal family...I just wanted to run away."

"But now you are here with us, right? I mean… "

He interrupted her, without noticing that. "I dunno. Even now, to tell the truth, I get tired of all the problems. Sometimes I think it'd be easier if everyone and everything were just destroyed."

"Zelos! How can you say that!"

"...Did I piss you off?"

"Hell yes! Of course! It'd be a huge problem for everyone if everything was destroyed! I don't wat to die! And… I don't want you to die either.

"But think about it. If everything was destroyed, then all the problems will be gone!" just then both realized what the summoner had just said, and Sheena deeply flushed. He gave her a tiny smile, and continued to talk. "So… You don't want me to go, hum?"

She flushed even deeply, becoming more like a Tomato.

"Don't… Don't make fun of what I'm saying!" she yelled, then.

"Hum… So you actually care about me, hunnie?" he smirked.

"N…No! Oh, forget it! I take off what I said!"

Both shuted up. Sheena then realized how late it was, and decided to head back into the inn. Zelos starred at her for a few seconds, before catching her by the wrist and leaning her close, so he could embrace her. Sheena flushed, but she didn't hit him, because she felt her left shoulder, when he had putted his head, a little wet for under the cloak.

"Zelos? Wha… What are you…?"

But he wasn't listening, or pretended not to be. She realized then, that he was actually crying.

" Are you… Crying?"

"Nops! What makes you think that?

"Tsc… You're such a jerk sometimes…"

"Not as much as…" but before he could finish with the "you", Sheena hited him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Ups…" Sheena flushed again. "Oh-oh, it wasn't 'you' he was going to say" she tough

Zelos sighed, and letting Sheena go, started looking at the stars once more. He dried his eyes into his left hand and got near Sheena. She took a step behind, thinking that he was trying to embrace her again. But he didn't. He stayed by her side, and within a few minutes, he gently took her hand. And she did the same, although herself didn't know why she did so, but she wanted to. She wanted to be close to him. But… as the successor of Mizuho, she couldn't get involved with people from the outside world… She could just, at least, enjoy the fact that they were in a journey together…But as the clock sounded at the time of mid night, she returned to her fate, and went into de warm inn, letting Zelos alone, thinking, and hopping that he had not to betray then tomorrow.

But as the time passed, it eventually happened. And, when he got away, letting the group behind as he reveiled he was from Cruxis since the very beginning, he left a letter behind, on the floor. But no one but Sheena saw it. She was truly bleeding inside because of his betrayal, and she desperate read it. It had her name on the back, and inside was write, in handmade words:

"This is a symbol of my trust. Hang on to it for me, okay? I don't have the right to ask for your forgiveness, but I still want you to forgive me. There's something I didn't tell you last night… I lo- Oh, never mind. Just, please, believe me. Love"

And, along with the letter, there was a small packet, with the Chosen's Orb inside it.


End file.
